


Can one Fall in Love on a Subway Metro? Let's Find Out

by AJenno



Series: Subway Metro Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, CEO Derek Hale, College Student Stiles, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, art included, subway romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a hard-working college student who is having the time of his life. His best friend is a werewolf and therefore Stiles is an advocate for werewolf rights in a world that is slowly starting to learn werewolves are real (Hence discrimination popping up everywhere).Derek Hale is CEO of Hale Industries and his company helps a lot of budding werewolf business owners. What might happen, if, you know, by coincidence, a certain CEO, and college student meet on a fateful day on a metro train? Why, a budding romance of course.Also note, there are shenanigans from other characters as well as a lot of playful banter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Can one Fall in Love on a Subway Metro? Let's Find Out (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539368) by [Igni1LB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB)



> Hello all! I was paired up with the absolutely incredible Beerwolves for this Sterekreversebang. I absolutely love their art and was so excited to work with Beerwolves! Here is the incredible piece they did! https://beerwolves.tumblr.com/post/175848417392/my-first-entry-to-sterekreversebang Go check out Beerwolves' incredible tumblr over here! [@Beerwolves](https://beerwolves.tumblr.com/) This has also been translated into Spanish right over here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539368/chapters/38746109
> 
> Thank you! I hope you enjoy the fic!

“Are you telling me werewolves should be treated equally as humans? Do you realize how dangerous they are?”

“In the past year alone, the only “dangerous” werewolf reported was one who had been brutally tormented for months. And I’m sorry, but if I had been treated the same way, I could be dangerous too. Do you have a better argument then just “Werewolves are dangerous”?”

“Well I would but it seems that we are out of time.”

“How convenient.”

Derek’s phone rang, interrupting the podcast he was listening to. With a frown he answered the call, “What?”

“You know, there’s this crazy thing normal people do when they answer their phones around this time. They say, “Good morning”. Amazing concept, right?”

Derek sighed. “Good morning, Erica. Now, what do you want?”

Erica laughed. “I must have interrupted your morning podcast. Do you need a ride this morning? The car is still in the shop, right? Boyd said he can come by and get you.”

“I appreciate that, but I’m going to take the subway.” He explained and heard silence on the other end. “Erica?”

“Oh, sorry. I was just caught off guard. I thought I heard you say you were taking the subway.”

“I am. Why?”

“Well, um, how do I put this delicately? Have you ever ridden on the subway?”

Now Derek rolled his eyes even though Erica couldn’t see him. “Just because I drive to work doesn’t mean I don’t know how to take other alternative transportation. I rode the subway when I lived in New York before.”

“I know that! But you’ve only been back in the city for a month and the last time you were here was, what? Five years ago?”

“Yes but guess what? I’m an adult and I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay but you might have better luck with a taxi.”

“I’m hanging up now. I’ll see you at the office.”

“Remember you have to buy a Metro card for—”

Derek hung up but couldn’t help and smirk. Erica loved pulling his leg and he allowed it because she was the best damn assistant he had. And more than that, her and her better half, Boyd, were family. Derek put his headphones back in to finish listening to the podcast that had been interrupted as he made his way down to the subway entrance. In general, Derek didn’t like to be surrounded by people, especially because he knew what people were capable of. But sometimes, he enjoyed people watching, just to form stories in his mind, build a background to the faces he saw in passing. And sometimes, he watched people and wondered if they were like him. 

Werewolves were known now and had been for a couple of years. Which, really, in an ideal world, meant that co-existence should be perfect. But the world had never been perfect, and hatred was real. What was the saying? History repeated itself. In the past, people had been discriminated for being a different color, a different sexuality, etc. It was the same now for werewolves. Discrimination grew on the daily and so werewolves didn’t exactly go around saying who they were. There were laws to protect werewolves of course but rules were often broken. Derek worked to help those werewolves who were discriminated, especially if it was a business trying to get off the ground. Because his family had always been the type to help their kind and Derek would continue to do the same in their honor.

Thinking about his deceased family depressed Derek, but the subway arrived in time to break him from his thoughts. As he got on, he realized this car wasn’t too busy yet but instead of taking a seat, he reached for one of the hanging strap rings to leave the seating for someone else who might need it, briefcase in his other hand. When the subway took off, Derek began to look around, taking in the people around him. There was a family huddled close together towards the end of the car. Across from them was a man in a suit, head tilted back, looking like he was dozing. There was also a young couple chatting as well as a man who looked quite bored, staring at his phone. Just as Derek finished up his initial assessment, the train pulled into the next stop, and this time, quite a few people got on.

“I love you too. Come here, give me a kiss.” Derek looked over and saw a guy giving another guy a smacking kiss on the cheek. The guy receiving the kiss rolled his eyes and lightly shoved the other guy on to the train. The kisser grinned and waved before making his way through the car. As he walked, looking for a place to stand, he put in a pair of earbud headphones. In the end, he stood next to Derek, reaching up to a strap to hold on to. He gave Derek a smile and a quick nod before lifting his phone to look at it. And Derek realized he was staring at the guy before he snapped out of it, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. 

Derek’s exit came up soon after that and he got off without a backward glance, checking his watch. He was fifteen minutes early so he swung by the Starbucks around the corner and picked up coffee for his team. It was a Monday, which meant they were going to be busy. Coffee would help ease the day. Not to mention, getting coffee meant he was only five minutes early, which gave Erica very little time to grill him about his decision to ride the subway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Erica loves to mess with Derek with Boyd's help of course.

“Mr. Hale, it is truly an honor to meet you. I am glad we could make this meeting happen. Your parents helped my father when I was younger, and things looked grim. It’s been years in the making now, but this is a way to show you our gratitude. I work for a magazine that focuses on werewolf equality and does not shy away from the discrimination we have all received. But your assistant told me you were not interested in revealing the truth about yourself?”

“Yes, well.” Derek cleared his throat, feeling a bit embarrassed. It wasn’t the fact that he was ashamed of what he had been born as. “It’s complicated to say the least.”

The woman, Nichol as she had introduced herself, gave him a gentle smile. “You don’t need to explain it to me. But the thing is, I was hoping to interview you for the magazine? We know how to keep secrets at work of course so even though your identity will be given, we’ll keep out the part that you’re a werewolf. We have quite a few clients who are werewolf advocates that are completely human. We can print the article and have you being the same.”

A pang appeared in Derek’s gut, the need he had to keep himself a secret. For a man who was the CEO of a multimillion corporation that was well known, Derek kept a lot of secrets. “I hope you don’t think I’m being too difficult by putting down conditions over one interview.”

Nichol laughed, shaking her head. “Not at all. I completely understand. But.” She chewed on her lip. “This isn’t something I discussed with your assistant, but I was hoping to speak to you about it anyway.”

“Alright. What can I do for you?”

She took a breath, let it out, and spoke again. “There is an organization at Columbia University that my family helped create. There are both werewolf students as well as students who are advocates. They are trying to help create a future where we can all live at peace.”

Imagining such a world was an impossibility for Derek but he didn’t want to dissuade Nichol. “It’s a good dream. But what does that have to do with me?”

She smiled. “As the semester approaches finals, we want to organize a day where we give the students a field trip. We want to take them to businesses that support werewolves, show them they are advocates out in the world already. And not to mention that a lot of them are still directionless when it comes to what they want to do for a career, so it’ll be killing two birds with one stone in a sense by offering them possibilities.”

Derek leaned back in his chair, thinking of the logistics of such an idea. It wasn’t a bad one and really, it wouldn’t be something that would be too complicated to make happen. After another moment, he gave Nichol one of his rare smiles, holding out his hand. “I believe we have a deal.”

“Oh!” She laughed delightedly, shaking his hand enthusiastically. “Thank you, Mr. Hale. This means so, so much!”

After the details had been worked out and Nichol had left, Derek stood facing the view of the city, thinking about where his life was now. His uncle had decided, just three months before, to retire, claiming he was tired of being C.E.O., and that Derek should step up to the plate finally. Derek had been preparing for the position for years now, but he had assumed his uncle would be working at it for at least another five years. So now, Derek’s uncle was traveling without a care in the world and Cora was finishing up school at the University of Oxford. They, along with his cousin Malia, were the only blood family Derek had left, and he checked in with them at least once a week, no matter how busy his schedule was. Derek hadn’t cherished his family enough before, when he was young and foolish, and in mere hours, had lost many of those that he had loved with everything he was. Never again would he take those he loved for granted, or remembering that life, even for werewolves, could be extinguished in the blink of an eye.

“Derek?”

Derek blinked, and turned to face Erica, who was leaning in this office doorway. “Yes?”

She smiled, motioning to the wall clock in his office. “It’s almost six, time to call it a night. And we’re giving you a ride home, whether you like it or not this time.”

Derek sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Remind me again who is your boss?”

Erica grinned cheekily. “Technically, Boyd is above me first since he’s your CFO.”

“Smartass.”

“You know it. Come on, let’s get going. Oh, and we’re stopping for sushi on the way. You probably don’t have any food at home anyway.”

“Let me repeat words from this morning. I’m an adult and I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay Mr. Adult, you’re having sushi for dinner. How’s that sound?”

“Boyd, come get your woman out of my office.”

Boyd smirked, sticking his head into the office. “Erica, quit pestering Derek. You know he’ll end up being stubborn, and not accepting a ride after all.”

“Is that an option for me?”

“No, shut up.” Erica told Derek then glared at Boyd. “And if you want to get laid tonight, you will side with me.”

Derek groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Okay fine let’s go before I change my mind or hear things I don’t want to hear about.”

Erica laughed as Derek grabbed his briefcase and moved past her and Boyd. “See Boyd, talking about sex always gets Derek moving.”

Boyd smirked again. “Traumatizing your boss isn’t the smartest of ideas, Erica.”

“He’ll live.” She teased and the three of them headed out of the building to grab dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles tries really hard to talk to S.G.I.S.

“Stiles, I’m heading out. I have a date with…What are you doing?”

“Huh?” Stiles opened his eyes from his position of a handstand against a wall. “Oh, hey Scott. Is it six-thirty already?”

“Yeah. Why are you doing a handstand?”

“What? Oh.” Stiles lowered himself to the ground then stood up again. “Thinking.”

“By doing handstands?”

“Hey sometimes all the blood rushing to my head helps clear my mind. Don’t judge me.”

Scott held up his hands then smiled. “Whatever you say, man. But if this is you avoiding your essay for your human sexuality class, you’re doing a terrible job at it.”

Stiles sighed, heading to the kitchen for a soda. “Essay is done for that already. But I got an email an hour ago. Mrs. Barr wants to meet with me in her office tomorrow afternoon.”

“So? She thinks the papers you write for her Civil Rights class are great. She probably wants to give you an award or something.”

“Scott, you’re going to your classes, right? Because college is supposed to make you smarter, buddy.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “The point I’m getting at is that you’re paranoid by nature and it’s probably nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Stiles stared at his best friend, his brother from another mother, before he nodded. “Fine. Get out of here. Don’t you have a date to get to?”

“Oh shit, yeah. I’m going to be late.” Scott waved as he headed out. 

Stiles stood where he was, sipping his soda, trying to figure out why he had a bad feeling about the email he had gotten. There was no way Mrs. Barr would know about the interview he’d had. He’d be careful about that. So why did she suddenly want to meet with him merely a day after his interview? “Shit, maybe I am being paranoid.” He muttered before moving to his laptop to play something to get his mind off things for a bit. 

“Stiles, thank you for coming in.” Mrs. Barr said, motioning Stiles to sit the following afternoon.

“If it’s anything bad, it wasn’t me.” He defended and when she frowned in confusion, he laughed. “Sorry that’s an automatic response from growing up with a Sherriff for a dad.”

“Got in trouble a lot, did you?” She teased, and he grinned.

“Not at all, Ma’am. I was an angel.”

“Ah huh.” She smiled and sat behind her desk, scooting a folder towards him. When she didn’t say anything more, Stiles reached for it, opening it up.

“Why am I looking at a list of businesses around the city?” Stiles frowned, looking at the list more thoroughly. “Let me rephrase that question. Why am I looking at a list of businesses that publicly support werewolf rights around the city?”

“I want to make a field day trip for W.R.F.A., include those businesses that stand for the same beliefs our organization has. And I would like your help, should you choose to give it to me.”

“That’s freakin’ awesome. Of course, I’m in. What can I do to help?”

“As President of the organization—”

“Co-President.” He corrected her, and she rolled her eyes.

“President. Scott may share the title with you but half the time he’s in the meetings he’s making googly eyes at his girlfriend, boyfriend, or both at the same time.”

“Yeah but the title makes him feel important.”

“If you say so, Stiles.” She agreed, knowing it amused Stiles. “Anyway, organization help would be greatly appreciated but I also want you to pitch ideas to me if you come up with any more for the field trip, alright? You’re very clever and creative so I would love to hear more suggestions. You’re also graduating this year and I want you to take advantage of all opportunities that arise.”

“Got it.”

“Good. If you have any more questions, let me know, but that’s all I had for now.”

“Cool. I’m glad to know I’m not in trouble, especially for pissing off your teaching assistant.”

“What? Why did you piss off Kris? What did you do?”

“Gotta go, bye!” Stiles exclaimed, darting out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Stiles was still grinning at the way he had darted out the door on Mrs. Barr. He really hadn't pissed off her teaching assistant...That much anyway. "Stiles? Did you hear me?"

Stiles quickly tuned back in to his phone conversation with Scott. “Oh yeah, dude. You're saying I get an entire pizza to myself without any interruptions from you or your lovers? Yes, this is a real tragedy. How will I ever survive?”

“Your sarcasm is clearly heard, Stiles. Pizza is paid for and will be delivered in an hour. Be careful getting home.”

“Aye, aye captain. Give Isaac and Allison my love.”

“No way, dude, they’re mine.”

“They love me better!” Stiles goaded and cackled when Scott hung up on him. The metro arrived just on time and Stiles got on, looking for a place to sit. At this hour of the evening, the metro was packed, so he walked for a bit to at least look for a hanging strap ring to hold on to. Just as he was about to give up looking, Stiles spotted the man of his dreams. Okay maybe that sounded exaggerated, but it was true! Stiles always remembered faces, so he knew S.G.I.S. AKA Sexy Guy in Suit was the same guy from a couple of days ago. 

Casually, he was the King of Casual, man; Stiles scooted closer to S.G.I.S., spotting a ring to hold on to next to the guy. When he got close enough he noticed the guy had a pair of headphones in and Stiles thought about his plan of action. He could bump into the guy, apologize, and hope the guy would talk to him. But was that trying too hard? He could outright ask the guy what he was listening to, hope they had similar tastes in music. Yeah but the guy was wearing a suit. He probably listened to books instead or even podcasts, which Stiles listen to too but still. Okay, thinking about plans was stupid really. Stiles was just going to talk to the guy, easy as that, and hope for a good conversation. Stiles grinned, prepared to tap the guy on the shoulder, then frowned when the metro pulled to a stop and the guy let go of his ring. “Wait!” Stiles called out and the guy paused on the way out, turned, and Stiles found the rest of his words wouldn’t come out. The guy frowned in confusion but hurried out when the intercom warned doors would be closing soon. “Damn it.” Stiles muttered, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. Way to be smooth Stiles, real smooth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lydia gives Stiles great advice.

“So, you’ve seen this guy four times on the metro already, and you haven’t talked to him once? Do I even know you?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at that, knowing Lydia was trying to goad him. “I would hope you know me. I’m literally at a nail salon, getting pedicures with you. Would I do that with anyone else?”

“I don’t know, Stiles.” Lydia eyed him carefully. “Would you?”

Stiles laughed. “Well Allison did ask me once when you were out of town and she had an anniversary date with the guys. Although why she thought her toes needed to be pretty for a date was beyond me. They weren’t going to look at her toes.”

“Oh Stiles, honey.” Lydia sighed and stared at Stiles. It took him a minute, but he finally got it.

“Ooh. Oh God I don’t need to think about Scott and sex that way.” He shuddered, and Lydia laughed. 

“Back to the subject at hand. If you’ve run into this guy four times already, why haven’t you talked to him?”

“Because the first two times don’t count. The first time I was listening to that interview I did, nervous about how it had come out.”

“Well duh. You managed to get under that interviewer’s skin. It was brilliant by the way.”

Stiles grinned. “The dude was an asshole. He deserved a lot worse. I had five minutes left. He cut me off early, all because I refused to stay quiet on the subject of werewolf rights.”

Lydia laughed again. “He was pissed because you went in for an interview against werewolf rights. You tricked him, so he was mad.”

“It’s not my fault they were stupid enough to make the podcast live.”

“And that you used a fake name.”

“Hell yeah. Danny helped me with that one.”

Lydia smiled and nodded at the woman who was holding up a bottle of pink polish to continue Lydia’s pedicure. “I picked black for you today, Stiles, just to switch it up.”

Stiles rolled his eyes again. “Because yellow was too bright last time?”

Lydia waved her hand dismissively. “We’re getting distracted again. Sexy guy in suit?”

“Oh yeah! So anyway, met the guy a few days ago. Told you about the first time. The second time I was going to talk to him but his stop came up before I could. And the last two times I spotted him he was further along the metro and I couldn’t think of a good enough excuse to walk through the crowded bus just to talk to him.”

Lydia sighed, long-suffering and Stiles winced when she glared at him. “What kind of an excuse is that? If this guy is supposedly hot as hell and you’re hoping interesting to talk to, then just talk to him. Do you think I’ve gotten where I am in life by staying quiet?”

“Lydia, I love you, but I can never see you really ever being quiet.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She cheerfully agreed then reached for her phone when it rang. “Hello? Mm-hm, with Stiles. Really? Okay.” She held out her phone to Stiles. “Jordan wants to talk to you.”

Stiles blinked in confusion but took the phone from her. “Hello?”

“Hey Stiles. Sorry to bother you both during your bonding time but I need a favor from you. Do you think you can meet me in a couple of hours? At the diner you like?”

“Uh, sure. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Well maybe. No. Yeah. You know what? Everything is fine. So diner? Two hours?”

“I’ll be there.” Stiles confirmed, confused as hell but handing Lydia back her phone.

She spoke for another moment on the phone before hanging up. “What did Jordan want?”

“Not sure. Said he wants to talk?”

Lydia shrugged. “He’s been thinking of creating a guy’s get together.”

“Yeah but why not just ask me that on the phone?”

“Not sure.” Lydia murmured then smiled as the woman was who was doing her pedicure told her she was good to move over to let her toes dry. “Talk to the sexy guy, Stiles, or I will disown you.”

Stiles grumbled under his breath about bossy friends before following Lydia to let his toes dry too.

It wasn’t easy, Stiles’ plan to talk to S.G.I.S. The guy wasn’t always on the metro and when he was, the train was packed. A couple of times, Stiles managed to move closer but both of those times, S.G.I.S.’s stop came up. If it was the same stop each time, Stiles would know how much time he had. But S.G.I.S. had three different stops so far that Stiles could tell and playing a guessing game wasn’t working. So Stiles gave up on the notion that he would ever get a chance to talk to S.G.I.S., especially after S.G.I.S. didn’t show up on any of the metro rides for an entire week. Stiles wanted to be an optimist but maybe he was just dreaming too big this time around. Or maybe S.G.I.S. was a real dick and fate was sparing Stiles’ the heart ache. He had no clue but Stiles wanted a chance to find out at least, damn it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual, real meeting this time! Well, sort of.

“Stiles!”

“Jesus Lydia, what the hell?” Stiles grumbled, his ear still ringing, as he held his cell a good foot away from himself.

“I’m going to murder you! You never told me what you and Jordan talked about!”

“So?” He asked, getting on to the metro when the doors swung open.

“You should have warned me!”

“About what we talked about?” Stiles asked in confusion as he navigated through the packed bus. A couple of people left, freeing up one of the only empty seats and when Stiles saw no one move towards it, he took it. 

“Yes! If you had, I wouldn’t have been so surprised! I’m supposed to know everything beforehand!”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Surprises are called that because guess what? They’re surprises, Lydia. And seriously? How did you not realize Jordan was going to propose to you? You two have been dating for a couple of years now. I’m honestly surprised he hadn’t proposed before now.”

“He asked you for an opinion on the ring he bought for me. And you didn’t think to tell me he was going to propose?”

“Oh my God woman, no. I wasn’t going to tell you what he was planning. Proposals are surprises for a reason. Now quit bitching at me and be happy the man wants to spend the rest of his life with you. Are you seriously upset he proposed?”

“Well no! But I was planning to propose already, and he beat me to it!”

“You…” Stiles blinked and blinked again before he laughed. “You’re upset because you wanted to propose first?” He asked, laughing again.

“It’s not funny! Women can propose to their men you know!”

Stiles tried not to laugh more. “No, no I’m not saying you can’t. I’m just surprised. I didn’t think you would ever do that.”

“I’m going to kick your ass, Stiles. I love Jordan and I knew I wanted him forever on our official first date.”

“Was this before or after sex?”

“Stiles…”

“I’m kidding! Okay seriously, I’m joking around. If you’re that upset about him proposing to you first, why don’t you propose to him in return?”

“What?” 

Stiles was quiet for a moment as a group of people got on to the metro, crowding the space around him. When the train began to move again, he continued speaking into the phone. “Okay he proposed to you already, gave you a ring and all that jazz. So why don’t you do the same in return? Yeah you already know he’s going to say yes but you’d still get to do what you originally planned.”

It was Lydia’s turn to be quiet now, but Stiles could hear the smile on her face when she continued. “You’re absolutely brilliant, Stiles. Who says I can’t propose to the man? I am Lydia Martin, and I can do anything I set my mind to.”

“Hell yeah you can Lyds. Woman power and all that jazz. Go get him tiger.”

Lydia laughed. “You’re a dork. But I appreciate it. And I’m not mad at you anymore.”

“Oh thank God. I was worried.”

“I can hear the sarcasm clear over here, smartass. Don’t forget we’re doing lunch with Allison on Saturday.”

“Yes Captain.” Stiles said with a grin and they said their goodbyes. Stiles pocketed his phone and was surprised at the amount of people in the metro now. Most of the people around him were wearing athletic shorts and tanks, which made him think of a university sports team or something. But there was a man wearing a suit in front of Stiles. And if Stiles didn’t know better, he’d swear that…The train jerked to a sudden stop and the suited man, who had no ring to hold on to, fell backwards, straight on to Stiles’ lap, who jerked in surprise, lifting his hands to hold on to the guy’s shoulders. “Shit dude, you okay?” He asked, even as the exit doors opened to let out a couple who had pulled the emergency brake line. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I just lost my balance.”

Stiles grinned. “Yeah well…” And Stiles’ brain stopped working when the guy looked up and lo and behold, suited guy turned out to be S.G.I.S. Holy shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys being boys and getting to know each other.

Derek Hale was not having the best of days. Just the previous week, he had to make an emergency business trip to Japan after one of the businesses his corporation had helped get off the ground was burned down in an ongoing Arson investigation. Derek and fire didn’t mix well for obvious reasons and listening to the business owner’s grievances had made Derek feel the same way he had when he had lost most of his family years ago. Thankfully this case of arson didn’t end in any deaths but there was still a lot to do. In the end, after a sleepless week, Cora, who was done with her finals a week early, volunteered to stay in Japan and help finish up the business there. Cora wasn’t planning to work at their family corporation, at least not in the same way Derek was. But she had a good head for business and she knew Derek needed to be at their home office in New York city. 

Derek had been reluctant to go but Cora had insisted, and Derek was back in NYC the next day. His vehicle was fixed and even though he had picked it up, Derek found himself riding the metro into work the next day. He wanted to see that guy again, the one he had seen a few times now, but had no success talking to. There had been a moment, when the guy had called out, and Derek had thought it had been to him. But the guy had said nothing, and Derek had left before he could think of something to say. The guy didn’t look very old, so Derek thought he was perhaps a college student. And Derek did want to talk to him. He was curious about what the guy’s eyes held because, as Derek’s mother had told him when he was younger, every person’s eyes held a story. But the opportunity hadn’t presented itself yet and Derek knew he’d have to start driving his car to work again or Erica would be asking questions he didn’t want to answer. So, Derek got on the metro, knowing it was probably going to be the last time he took it for a while. The group of people that got on with him seemed to belong to a sports team and he was surprised at how quickly the train filled, leaving him without something to hold on to. Which was fine really, up to the point when the metro jerked to a sudden stop, and caught off guard, Derek’s balance was thrown, toppling him back into the lap of the very guy he had been thinking about just moments before. 

The guy asked if he was okay and Derek answered, a bit embarrassed at how things had occurred because the guy was staring at him and Derek thought he needed to get up and take the quickest exit off the metro. “Sorry, let me just—”

“No, no.” The guy held on to Derek’s shoulders, confusing Derek. “I mean you don’t have to get up yet. The metro is packed. No reason to move unless your stop comes up, right? If you stand up again, and the train stops suddenly again, you’ll be right back here so why move?”

“Because I’m in your lap?” Derek explained but the guy laughed. 

“Yeah but your butt isn’t bony so it’s not a bad thing.”

Derek opened his mouth and closed it before he opened it again. “Are you flirting with me?”

The guy looked surprised but then grinned, cheeks pinkening a little. “Ah yeah actually, I am and didn’t realize it. But that’s not a bad thing. I’ve seen you in here a couple of times and I’ve wanted to talk to you. Ah could you, um, adjust a bit? I’m sure craning your neck to look back at me isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world.”

Derek swallowed but nodded, adjusting in the guy’s lap until he was sideways, his legs hanging over the side of the seat the guy was in. “Better?”

The guy grinned again. “For us both since I can look at you better now. Name’s Stiles by the way. And you are? In my head you’re S.G.I.S. so a name might be better.”

Derek frowned. “S.G.I.S.?”

Stiles laughed. “Sexy guy in suit. Don’t ask. My brain comes up with the weirdest nicknames.”

But to Stiles’ surprised, Derek smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment. And I’m Derek.”

“Hm.” Stiles rubbed his jaw for a moment before he nodded. “S.G.I.S. Derek. Yeah I like that.” Derek surprised himself by letting out a laugh and Stiles blinked before he grinned wider. “Dude, your laugh is nice. I take it you don’t do that often? Business type, right? Do you own your own company and such?”

“I do, yes. The suit gave it away?”

“Something like that. I’m observant too.”

Derek looked Stiles up and down and nodded. “College student, close to graduating. Columbia University maybe?”

Now it was Stiles’ turn to be surprised. “How could you guess that?” He asked, looking down to see if he had anything on him that showed the school he went to.

Derek smirked. “This particular metro has a route that goes towards that university. And I can tell you’re smart, so it has to be an Ivy League university.”

“An observant business man. I might be a little in love already.” Stiles teased before he continued. “Now if you tell me you’re gay, bisexual, pansexual, or of any orientation that likes men, and I’m asking you out for coffee.”

Derek blinked, caught off guard for a moment, before he recovered. “Ah, pansexual actually so yes, I like men.”

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak again but the train speaker announced the next stop was Columbia University and Stiles frowned. “Damn it, that’s my stop.”

The doors opened, and Derek moved off Stiles’ lap when some of the other passengers cleared out. He didn’t say anything for a moment and Stiles worried the spell had been broken. He moved to walk past Derek before the doors closed again. “Wait!” Without a thought, Derek followed Stiles, grabbing his arm just as the metro doors closed behind him and the train took off again. 

Stiles looked at Derek in surprise before he laughed. “Your ride just left, dude.”

Derek stood there for a moment before he laughed too. “It did. No regrets though. Were you serious about the coffee?”

Stiles grinned. “Hell yeah I was. Anytime, anyplace. As long as I’m not in class anyway.”

“Now?”

Stiles’ eyes widened before he spoke again. “Shit, yes. I mean if you don’t mind it being around here. I have class in an hour.”

Derek nodded. “Give me a second.” He pulled his phone out and placed a call. “Erica? I know I don’t have a meeting until eleven, but I just wanted to give you a heads up that I won’t be in until around ten. Why? Because I’m going to be busy. No woman, I am not giving you details. I am hanging up now. Bye.” Derek hung up and saw Stiles trying not to laugh. “My assistant is something else.”

“I can tell. So…” Stiles cleared his throat. “Coffee? The university actually has a neat little spot if you don’t mind other students.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Derek hesitated for a moment before he cleared his throat too and held out his hand. “I’m not ashamed of public displays of affection.”

Stiles looked down at the hand that was being held out and smiled as he reached out to take the hand in his. “Me either.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ennnnnddddddd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading! I hope you liked it! If you want to see the original piece that inspired this again, it is here! https://beerwolves.tumblr.com/post/175848417392/my-first-entry-to-sterekreversebang Also, don't forget to go check out Beerwolves' incredible tumblr over here! [@Beerwolves](https://beerwolves.tumblr.com/) Thank you! I hope you enjoy the fic!

Stiles and Derek were surprised that they were able to keep a conversation up while sipping coffee. Derek was boring though according to Stiles because he liked his coffee black while, even though Stiles could drink it that way, especially during finals, he preferred his coffee sweet. The conversation was a good getting to know each other and when Stiles brought up the type of classes he took, Derek was once again surprised. “I didn’t know the university did class for civil rights of werewolves.”

“Oh for sure. I mean they’re recent mind you since werewolves were unknown until a few years ago. I probably should have asked if you support werewolf rights. I will have to end this coffee date if you don’t. See my best friend is a werewolf so any anti-werewolf peeps are not my peeps if you comprende.”

Derek smirked. “I’m not anti-werewolf. I can assure you of that. But werewolf best friend?”

“Yeah! Scott and I grew up together. He was bitten in high school by some rogue werewolf so adjusting took him a while. But he made it through and now here we are, both graduating from Columbia University. Oh, and he’s sickeningly sweet in love so I can barely stand to be around the guy sometimes.”

“Ah huh.” This time Derek’s smirk turned into a smile. “You’re lying.”

For a second Stiles wondered if his heart had blipped but then remembered Derek wasn’t a werewolf and couldn’t tell that way. “Okay yeah, I love the guy, so I have nothing against him. And his other triad partners are adorable so they’re hard to hate too.”

“Triad?”

“Yeah. Scott fell in love with Allison in high school. Then lo and behold, they both come to university and Isaac was in Allison’s Creative Writing class their first year here. He says it was love at first sight for him but when he approached her to ask her out, she had politely turned him down because she was dating Scott. Isaac had understood and hadn’t pushed. Three hours later and poor Isaac was confused as to why he was immediately attracted to Scott in their Biochemistry class the same day. Needless to say, the three have been together since.”

“And you agree with their relationship?”

“Do I agree about poly relationships being a legit and true type of relationship? Yeah. It takes people who are willing to make it work though and they have what it takes.” Derek leaned back in his seat and stared at Stiles for long enough that Stiles blushed and asked. “What?”

“I like you.” Derek said blatantly before he continued. “Here you are, a ridiculously attractive college student, who both fights for werewolf rights, when you are a human. You also are unashamed about your sexuality and you stand for others’ relationships, even when they’re not the norm, like a polyamory relationship.”

Stiles scratched at his cheek before he shrugged. “Just because I’m not straight or because Scott loves two people and I support it doesn’t make me some kind of super hero.”

“No, but it makes you a good man. Listen.” Derek leaned forward again, wanting to tell Stiles the truth about himself. But an alarm went off at that moment.

“Shit, sorry.” Stiles reached for his phone. “Damn, that’s mine. I have to get to class. Sorry.”

“That’s alright. But can we do this again? Maybe dinner next time?”

Stiles grinned. “I’d love that. Hand me your phone.” They exchanged their cell devices and after numbers were stored, Stiles impulsively leaned over, kissing Derek’s forehead. “Call me.” He murmured before he headed off, leaving Derek with a dopey look on his face.

“Ooh a college student.” Erica said with glee as she spun around in one of Derek’s office chairs, tea mug in hands an hour later. 

Derek sighed, signing off on a file in front of him. “How did you find out?”

Erica grinned. “I know everything, Derek. Plus, Boyd told me.”

“Damn it, Boyd. I can’t tell you anything.”

Boyd poked his head in. “She’s my lady love. You think I’m going to keep anything from her?”

“Yes.”

“Can’t do, Boss. Besides, she wants you to date. You think I’d miss out on telling her about you going out on a date?”

Derek sighed again and saw Erica giving him big puppy dog eyes. “I assume you want to hear about how it went?”

“Duh, and what you have planned for your next date.”

“Fine, I’ll tell you. If and only if you finish working on the Doury file for me.”

“You got it, Boss!” Erica jumped up to get to work, excited about the story she would later get from Derek. 

“This all looks great, Stiles. And you made the phone calls?”

Stiles grinned at Mrs. Barr who was looking over his final plans for the field trip the W.R.F.A. organization was going to have in two days. “Yes Ma’am. I know you said you’d do it, but I know you’re busy with the new article your magazine is coming out with, so I thought I’d go ahead and finish setting up the location spot times.”

“I appreciate that, Stiles. I really do. And I think you’re going to absolutely love this article. Mr. Hale was an absolute delight to interview and he has done so much for the werewolf community, not just in New York city, but in many other places.”

“I look forward to reading it. I sent out an email for everyone going on the field trip and I’ve received all but one response. Anything else we need?”

“No, that should be it. This is exciting, isn’t it?”

Stiles grinned. “Hell yes it is. I’m looking forward to a break from finals and seeing businesses that truly understand what we’re trying to do with our organization.”

“Me too. Alright, get on out of here. I have more papers to grade.”

“Maybe if you didn’t work for both a magazine and as a teacher at this university, you’d have more free time.” Stiles teased, and Mrs. Barr shooed him out, making him laugh. 

The day of the grand field trip arrived, and Stiles loved every second of it. He had lived in the city for years and though he ventured out often, he had never been to any of the businesses they were visiting. Out of the six they had gone to so far, they were able to meet the CEOs of three of them, making the experience of the whole day even better, knowing what these businesses were doing for werewolf kind. When they arrived at the last business of the day, the one Mrs. Barr was most excited about, Stiles hoped the CEO would have time to speak to them. This was the guy Mrs. Barr had interviewed for her magazine and Stiles knew the guy had done a lot for werewolf business owners all over the world. And on top of all that fun, Derek had called Stiles the previous evening, asking if Stiles would be up for a date the next evening. A day filled with an incredible field trip followed by a date later that evening with a handsome, thoughtful business owner? Stiles was on Cloud nine but like times a hundred. 

The woman who greeted them at the door introduced herself as Mr. Hale’s personal assistant, who gave Stiles a curious look, before she smiled again, telling the group about the business, showing them around. A couple of times Scott had to tug Stiles along again because Stiles kept getting distracted by the décor. Whoever had decorated the place had some damn good taste. Finally, at the top floor, the personal assistant, who had told them to call her Erica, showed them into a conference room. “Mr. Hale will be with you in just a moment. I hope you enjoyed the tour.” She murmured before making her exit. 

A few seconds later, Stiles’ jaw dropped as his handsome and thoughtful business owner walked into the room. Derek was equally surprised to see Stiles and stood there for a long moment. But then Mrs. Barr cleared her throat and asked if there was a problem. Derek quickly shook his head. “Ah no, no problem at all. Please, everyone, have a seat. I’d like to talk to you about this company and what our plans for the future are.” He said, motioning for everyone to sit. Stiles was still standing there, unable to move from the shock of discovering who Derek was, but Scott tugged him down into a seat.

When Derek was done talking, he called Erica back into the room. Erica smiled at everyone and spoke up, “If you will please follow me? I will lead you all to the exit again.” 

“Thank you again for agreeing to this, Mr. Hale. It is truly an honor.” Mrs. Barr told him, and he smiled at her. 

“It was my pleasure, Mrs. Barr.” He told her, and she smiled as she herded the students out. All left except Stiles, who told Scott to go ahead. Scott looked confused for a moment but followed Allison and Isaac out. 

“So....” Stiles began, and Derek turned to give him his full attention. “When you said business owner, I didn’t think you meant of a corporation of this size.”

Derek looked nervous, tugging on his tie a little. “Is this going to be a problem?”

“Well, no. I’m just…Surprised? I mean I would think someone like you would want to date someone, I don’t know, of the same kind? Business people and such?”

Derek shook his head quickly. “I don’t. I’m not like that. People’s jobs don’t interest me that way. It’s what a person is about that interests me. You interest me, Stiles. So please, give me a shot?”

Stiles was quiet for a moment before he smiled. “You’re picking me up at seven tonight, right?”

Derek blinked but then smiled. “Yes, that is the plan.”

“Good.” Stiles moved to walk past him and this time, he leaned up, placing a quick kiss on Derek’s lips. “I’ll see you then. Oh, and I don’t go past first base for a first date. So, don’t expect to get handsy.” He teased, and Derek laughed. 

“Duly noted. And Stiles? Thank you for giving me a chance. I have a lot to tell you.”

Stiles grinned. “I look forward to getting to know you more then.” He told Derek before he headed out, still grinning. Who knew that running into a stranger in a metro train would lead to something like this. And let me tell you folks, this? Derek and Stiles? It was the beginning of what was to be an incredible relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved doing this! This was so much fun to do! I hope everyone enjoys all the chapters! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) Thanks again and much love!

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to do! I hope everyone enjoys all the chapters! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) Thanks again and much love!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Can one Fall in Love on a Subway Metro? Let's Find Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275919) by [Beerwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beerwolves/pseuds/Beerwolves)




End file.
